Various weapon launch systems have been designed in the past for striking a short range target. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,890 to Guthrie concerns a short length tube assembly for launching a rocket-propelled projectile. The assembly is generally made up of a launch tube and a relatively movable projectile ejection tube. The ejection tube is provided with a rocket motor and a projectile. Upon firing the motor, the ejection tube advances out of the launch tube so as to extend the ballistics of the assembly in firing the projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,333 to Motley discloses a rocket weapon launch device. The device is generally made up of a launch tube having a magazine at its exhaust end. The tube is also provided with a hand grip for enabling actuation of a combined firing and magazine feeding mechanism. Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,460 to Skliris and 4,128,039, also to Skliris, relate to rocket weapon launch devices of similar design. Each device is shoulder held and is provided with a rotatable magazine that can be readily loaded in the field. A double trigger mechanism is provided for each device for not only launching a rocket weapon, but also to rotate the magazine so that the next-to-be-launched rocket weapon is aligned with the barrel of either device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,910 to Speer concerns a shoulder-fired and portable rocket weapon launch system. The system is in its folded, carrying configuration when not used. The system is generally made up of forward and rear hingedly interconnected launch tube sections. The forward section includes a dependent hand grip for assisting in aiming the system prior to actuation of the electric firing mechanism. The rear section is reloadable with a rocket weapon after each firing of the system. Both launch tube sections are provided with extendable blast shields. However, none of the teachings of the aforediscussed patents, whether taken singly or in any combination, remotely suggest an improved shoulder-held, rifle-actuated rocket weapon launch system for impacting a short range target having, among other things, a simplified trigger mechanism for not only firing one or more tracer bullets to progressively aim the system at a target, but also after finally aiming the system at the target another bullet is fired for effecting launch of the rocket weapon.